


When he had me in his arms (My feet never touched the ground)

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x23, F/M, I Love You, Romance, missing moment, olicity - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need to go back." she told her. "We need to help him!"</p><p>"Felicity we can’t," Sara explained, approaching Felicity.</p><p>"Slade took my comm link, I don’t know what’s happening! I need to know what’s happening! I need to know he’s ok!" Felicity’s voice got wavered with each statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he had me in his arms (My feet never touched the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> set during 2x23. A missing moment after Felicity injects Slade and before Sara leaving and the island scenes. Olicity. Slightly AU.
> 
> Feels ahead!

 

* * *

 

When Sara had finally shown up at the plant and took Felicity and Laurel out of there with her, Felicity didn’t hesitate to follow. She’d wanted to put as much space between herself and Slade Wilson as she could.

The whole ordeal was kind of blurry - between going to the mansion with Oliver, getting kidnapped by Slade and then doing both the stupidest and bravest thing she’s ever done in her life.

Sara had taken them back to the SCPD. Quentin had rushed to Laurel’s side as soon as he spotted them, needing to make sure that his daughter was alright.

Felicity hadn’t realized she was still shaking until she felt Sara’s hand on her shoulder.

"What you did in there, injecting Slade, that was one of the bravest things I’ve seen anyone do." She told her softly. 

 

Felicity didn’t offer any response, instead she was looking around her, taking in the damage done to the police station.

And just like it usually did, her brain decided to bring something up in the most inopportune moment.

_I love you_

That had  **not** been a part of their plan. They’d rehearsed their lines on the way over. The L word was never mentioned. Not even once.

Felicity had always prided herself on her Oliver-bullshit radar and how she was able to detect each and every one of his lies in the time she’s known him. Of course it helped that he was the worst liar she’s ever seen and that no matter how much he tried to play it cool, his face was like an open book to her. She could tell if he was telling the truth just by looking into his eyes.

Felicity never fell for his lies.

Until tonight.

Those three little words had left her breathless. First, because she didn’t realize how much she’s wanted to hear them until she did, and second, because she believed Oliver. 

_I love you_

Oliver never heard her saying it back, because by the time she was able to speak again, he was already gone.

So she’s clutched that syringe tighter in her hand as she waited to be taken.

Those three little words only strengthening her resolve to succeed.

And if she failed, then she would go down fighting.

The fog in her head cleared somewhat and she realized what being in the SCPD building meant.

She was safe.

She was safe in here while Oliver was fighting for his life with Slade Wilson.

Felicity was not an idiot, she knew that Slade’s fighting skills weren’t due to the mirakuru. With or without them, he was still an expert fighter.

The only way injecting him with the cure would do is make it possible for Oliver to hurt him, but that was it. It did not guarantee Oliver a victory.

The shaking got worse and she had to hold on to the nearest desk to keeo herself from falling over.

Out of instinct she reached for her comm link, only it wasn’t there.

Of course it wouldn’t be. Slade had taken it out himself.

He’d used it to contact Oliver.

Felicity cursed. Loudly.

Lance and his daughters all turned to look at her.

But Felicity only had eyes for Sara.

"We need to go back." she told her. "We need to help him!"

"Felicity we can’t," Sara explained, approaching Felicity.

"Slade took my comm link, I don’t know what’s happening! I need to know what’s happening! I need to know he’s ok!" Felicity’s voice got wavered with each statement.

"What if he’s- " her voice died in her throat as yet another scenario occurred to her. She couldn’t bear to even think about it. 

It was a very probable scenario. The worst scenario.

Sara reached for her and hugged her tightly as Felicity broke down. 

"What if… He can’t… I can’t…" Felicity sobbed on Sara’s shoulder, unable to say those words out loud for fear they might come true.

_what if he didn’t make it?_ _What if Slade won?_

Sara turned on her comm link, but just like she expected, she was met with radio silence, so she settled on holding Felicity.

She didn’t say it was going to be ok, or that Oliver was going to make it. Instead, she just opted to be there for her friend who’s always been there for her when she’d needed it.

Sara didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually Oliver’s voice was in her ear, telling her it was all over.

Slade had been captured, the drone had been called off  and that Oliver was coming to get them.

Of course, she’d shared that with everyone and they all shared equally relieved glances.

* * *

 

Felicity was pacing in the hall, unable to contain her nerves and afraid that she would explode if she stood still and waited.

In some distant corner of her brain she was aware that she was probably making the rest of the people nervous, but she was beyond caring.

All she cared about was seeing Oliver alive and in one piece with her very own eyes.

His words from the mansion were playing in a loop in her head.

_I love you_ _I love you_ _I love you_

She was just about to start her - possibly - hundredth lap when she heard it.

Oliver’s voice shouting her name as he made way through the corridors.

Her heart stuttered in her chest when she finally laid eyes on him.

But she couldn’t see properly, because the need to run to him had overwhelmed all of her senses. 

And for once she didn’t fight it.

She called out to him, her feet propelling her forward like a moth to a flame. 

One moment they were on opposite ends of the room and the next she was engulfed in his arms with her own clasped around his neck and her feet no longer touching the ground.

"I’m so sorry… Please forgive me… What I did… Unthinkable…" she could feel him murmur quietly against her shoulder. 

She held onto him tighter, breathing in the smell of his leather jacket that still clung to his skin. 

"My life. My choice." she whispered against his ear, her fingers caressing the back of his neck.

They stood like that for a while, neither saying anything, as they held each other. 

"You’re hurt," Felicity whispered, tracing his cheek bone lightly with her fingers once he’d put her down.

"It’s nothing," Oliver reassured her with a weak smile. "Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her, checking for injuries.

His fingers traced the base of her neck where Slade had held his sword at. The dread he’d felt at that moment came back with a vengeance, as did the full realization of just how reckless he’d been with Felicity’s life.

"Felicity, I’m sorry I made you do that - " Oliver was apologizing again, he would keep apologizing for the rest of their lives. No amount of mortal danger and enemies justified putting her in harm’s way like that.

"Oliver," Felicity called out to him softly, her hands framing his face now. "There was no choice to make." she echoed his own words from the night of her kidnapping.

The night he broke his own rule to save her. The woman he loved.

They would have to talk about what happened at the Queen Mansion eventually, but for now, he just wanted to hold her close and keep her safe and warm in his arms. 

Everyone else be damned.


End file.
